The Fearless Four and the Beautiful Phantom Theif!
by animenerd210
Summary: Asuka and his comrades try to catch a thief! Be'cha can't guess who it is..
1. Bios

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

NAME: Asuka Daiki Jr.

ELEMENT: Light & Darkness

WEAPONS: Keyblades (one light and one dark)

BIRTHPLACE: Seika City, Japan

POWERS: Can fly at high speeds/ can create and manipulate light and darkness/can summon and control beings known as "Samurai"

NICKNAME: "The Key of Destiny"

NAME: Manato Sawatari

ELEMENT: Illusion

WEAPON: Lexicon (large book)

BIRTHPLACE: Tokyo, Japan

POWERS: Can create and control illusions (make illusionary copies of himself etc.)/can trap people in his book (it can only hold one person though…)

NICKNAME: "The Illusionist"

NAME: Alex Clinton

ELEMENT: Time

WEAPONS: A deck of 52 cards

BIRTHPLACE: Orlando, Florida

POWERS: Can manipulate time/can make others regress to a younger state/can change the size and density of his cards and use them as shields/ can summon and control beings known as "Gamblers"

NICKNAME: "The Gambler"

NAME: Steven English

ELEMENT: Space

WEAPONS: Ray Arrow Guns

BIRTHPLACE: Ft. Worth, Texas

POWERS: Can teleport/can hang upside-down in mid-air (thus gaining a height advantage without losing a clear shot)/ can combine his guns to make a makeshift sniper-rifle/ can summon and control beings known as "Snipers"

NICKNAME: "The Freeshooter"

(As an extra power, All members of the "Fearless Four" can communicate telepathically with one another)

NAME: "Saint Tail"

ELEMENT: Magic

WEAPONS: Magic staff and hat

BIRTHPLACE: Unknown

POWERS: can distort and manipulate reality

NICKNAME: "The Beautiful Phantom Theif


	2. Debriefing

Disclaimer: you know the drill

Asuka Daiki Jr. was exited! HE WAS FINALLY GOING HOME!!!

Pardon me. Where are my manners?

What is happening is this: Asuka and his comrades (very famous bounty hunters with special powers, I might add) are going to relocate to his home town, Seika city, Japan. The comrades I'm talking about were introduced in the first chapter so don't worry about being unfamiliar.

Asuka was reading a horror novel (_The 7__th__ guest_ to be precise), his friend since 3rd grade Manato Sawatari was amusing himself with the in-flight magazine, their American friend, Alex Clinton was currently playing a rousing game of solitaire using his special deck, and the last one, Steven English was enjoying the in-flight movie ("Blackbeard's Ghost").

"Are we there yet?!" all four boys asked in unison. "Almost" said the flight attendant. "Ok, Asuka, What do we got?" asked Alex. "Ok. The Mayor wanted to disclose this in person, but it involves a rash of burglaries." He replied. "And he wants us to catch him?" guessed Sawatari. "Yep" was Asuka's blunt answer.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, pleas fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land."_ Said the captain's voice over the intercom.

_Later._

The four were provided with a limo to the mayor's office building. On the way, Asuka was soaking himself in sweet nostalgia as they passed the many places that he and Sawatari used to hang out as kids.

_Still later._

Asuka and the other three arrived at city hall when they decided to change into their work clothes. Not manually mind you, one of the neat tricks that they had learned on their frequent escapades was to quickly change clothes from one outfit to another using their powers. Their work clothes consisted of black hooded cloaks (**A.N. I'll let you picture the cloaks used by Organization 13**)that were given to them by the one who taught them to use their powers (the "Ancient one" as he's called) and, in a sense, they could become other pieces of clothing. This of course meant that they didn't need to waste money on clothing. (I'll stop saying "Clothing")

They entered the office. "Nice to meet you Mr. Mayor." Greeted Asuka "Nice to meet you too Mr. Asuka. Your father tells me you're great at what you do." He replied.

"Thanks. Said Asuka. "Now to real business." He began as his secretary handed him a file that was labeled _"St. Tail"_. "So that's his name?" guessed Steven. "Actually, we're pretty sure it's a she." The secretary answered. "Is she attractive—OOF!" asked Sawatari… before getting elbowed in the ribs by Steven. "Don't mind him" Asuka said. "Anything else?" asked Alex. "Brace yourselves: We managed to trace everything she stole to different owners. Meaning that everything that she stole was stolen before she got to them!" the mayor answered. "So she has a Robin Hood complex." guessed Asuka.

"We know where she'll strike next" said the secretary. "Are you tracking her?" asked Asuka. "Better." Answered the mayor, who handed him a small card in an evidence bag.

_Dear, police fellows_

_Tonight, I shall steal the"Desert heart" ruby. _

_Love,_

_St. Tail_

"She actually sent them a notice?! What kind of weird chick is she?!" Ranted Steven. "My best guess is she does it for sheer thrill." Answered Asuka.

"All right then. Good luck." Said the mayor.

"Thanks." Said Asuka as they raised their hoods and departed.


	3. Preperations

Disclaimer: me no ownee

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away earlier last year. May he rest eternally in peace through God's mercy.

Instead of going all at once, Asuka felt that he could take care of this himself, and thus, decided to go alone. "You sure you can take her by yourself?" Asked Sawatari. "No prob! She can't be any more difficult than those punks we faced earlier." Answered a more than confident Asuka. "I _really_ hope you know what you're doing…" worried Alex.

_That night…_

Asuka made it to the building in his work clothes as he saw several police cars crowded around the entrance not to mention, strangely enough, a crowd of people shouting objections and bearing signs proclaiming: _"Saint Tail: Seika loves you!" "Robin hood was a thief too!" "God bless Saint Tail!"_ and so on. Asuka made his way through the crowd and came up to a police man. "State your business." He said. "The mayor sent me" replied Asuka, removing his hood. "Right this way, sir." Said the policeman.

"What's up with the bozos?" Asuka wondered aloud. "Believe it or not, there are some people who think of Saint Tail as a hero." Answered the cop. "Let me guess: it's because she steals stolen items and returns them." Asuka Said dully. "Yep…" The policeman said.

They came to the courtyard of the building and were approached by several policemen. "Will you require backup sir" one of them said. "No, thanks. I brought my own." He replied. He then snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, several sword-laden humanoid creatures (the "samurai", his servants) materialized. _"What do you wish of us, my liege?"_ one of the beings spoke telepathically. "Ok. Here's how we'll do this: police guys will take the inside, my guys will take the inside, and I'll take the center." He said. "You heard him! Let's go!" Said the police man.

Later…

Asuka Waited Boredly (Is that a word?) for the thief to get there. He sighed. "She's not coming…" he said disappointedly.

Just then, he heard a series of running footsteps when a lone figure came into view. Manipulating the darkness around him to shroud himself, he waited for her to take the bait.

The figure came closer…and closer…

"Bingo"

Using his flight power, he zipped towards her with his keyblades in each hand. When he reached her, he crossed his keyblades in front of her.

"Don't move." He said, trying to sound intimidating while at the same time trying to not overdo it.

Imagine his surprise when the figure's shadowy form dissolved into a group of black satin ribbons.

He sighed. "Damn it…" he cursed.

And THAT was when he decided to turn around…

"Hi!"

"AHH!"

A.N.: And remember! The more revews I get, the more effort I put into this!


	4. Asuka

Disclaimer: Me no ownee.

Asuka's methods can be summarized into three words: Clean, Simple, and Thorough.

Asuka leaped back and got a good look at the newcomer.

She had red hair tied into a long ponytail and had, quite possibly, the most eccentric costume that he had ever seen!

It looked to be a cross between a tuxedo and a ballet outfit, so naturally he guessed that this was the real deal. "Saint Tail?" He asked. "The one and only!" she said back cheerfully. Asuka sighed "Nothing personal, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave…" he said. She wiggled her finger and winked at him"Ah-ah-ah! You won't be rid of me THAT easily!"

"Right" he shot back as he flourished his keyblades. The strangely dressed thief then snapped her fingers as a pair of golden, elegant looking rapiers materialized in a flash of pink smoke. "En garde my friend!" she cried.

Asuka grinned: "LET'S PARTY!!!" he shouted

He then zoomed towards her while dragging his keyblades on the ground, sending off sparks and creating a horrible scraping sound.

She in turn leaped gracefully towards him while smiling mischievously.

Swipe!

Parry!

Lunge!

Dodge!

They leaped, facing opposite directions.

"You're good." He commented

"You too!" She shot back

They lunged at each other once more, matching steel for steel with every blow!

As they continued, Asuka noticed that they (And, therefore, she) were edging closer and closer towards the ruby, so he tried herding her away from it. She giggled in delight! She was having a wonderful time!

Then, to his surprise, she leaped up, did a front flip in mid air, and landed gracefully at the podium where the ruby was.

She winked at him a split second before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke. As the smoke faded, Asuka discovered that the ruby was gone!

Then he heard Saint tail's voce coming from all around.

"Sleep tight, dear prince! And may your princess wake you up with a kiss!"

The room began to fill up with a pink fog and, even before he hit the ground, he was fast asleep…


End file.
